Gay
Translingual gay # ISO abbreviation language code for the Gayo language (ISO 639-2). ---- English Etymology From gai, of uncertain origin. Possibly from gaudium ‘joy’. (Friedrich Christian Diez has suggested that it comes from . The sense of "homosexual" is said by some to have come from an Arabic word via French; it is also said to come from the word's older sense of "dissolute".) The sense of ‘upright’, used in reference to a dog’s tail, probably derives from the ‘happy’ sense of the word. Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: Adjective # Happy, joyful, and lively. #* 1810: Samuel Johnson, The Life of Thomas Yalden." The Works of the English Poets from Chaucer to Cowper; including the Series Edited with Prefaces, Biographical and Critical, by Dr. Samuel Johnson: and the Most Approved Translations, Alexander Chalmers, ed; 21 volumes, London, C. Wittingham, 1810 #*: Never was there a more copious fancy or greater reach of wit than what appears in Dr. Donne; nothing can be more gallant or genteel than the poems of Mr. Waller; nothing more '''gay' or sprightly than those of sir John Suckling; and nothing fuller of variety and learning than Mr. Cowley’s.'' #* 1934: Wikipedia:The Gay Divorcee #*: "like the carefree team of Rogers and Astaire, "The Gay Divorcee" is gay in its mood and smart in its approach." Andre Sennwald, New York Times, November 16, 1934 # Festive, bright, or colourful. #: Pennsylvania Dutch include the plain folk and the '''gay' folk.'' #* 1881, J. P. McCaskey (editor), “Deck the Hall ”, Franklin Square Song Collection, number 1, Harper & Brothers (New York), page 120 #*: Don we now our gay apparel #* 1944, Ralph Blane, “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas”, Meet Me in St. Louis, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer #*: Make the Yule-tide gay / From now on our troubles will be miles away # Homosexual. # Characteristic of homosexual appearance or behavior (often in a stereotypical sense). #* 2005: Jason Christopher Hartley, Just Another Soldier: a year on the ground in Iraq #*: This incident has become a source of much discussion, and the jury is still out on who is '''more gay': the guy who touched a dick or the guy who let a guy touch his dick. One could write volumes about the homophobically homoerotic undercurrents in the infantry.'' # Feminine in behavior, or, non-masculine, behaving in a way associated with females. # Used to express dislike: Lame, uncool. #* 2000, Nancy Updike, [http://archive.salon.com/people/feature/2000/09/14/gaygaygay/index.html That's So Gay], Salon #*: You or someone you know has declared something '''gay' in the last week. Not gay as in homosexual, but gay in that grade-school "That is so gay!" way, i.e. lame, wrongheaded, queer in the original sense. This is happening all around you. That woman’s hairdo? Gay. That book jacket? Gay. The fact that Dick and Lynne Cheney won’t talk about their lesbian daughter? Gay gay gay.'' #: This game is '''gay', let’s play a different one.'' = I dislike this game, let’s play a different one. # Upright or curved over the back. #* 1997: Michael DeVine, Border Collies #*: While the dog in concentrating at a given task, the tail is carried low and used for balance. In excitement it may rise level with the back. A “'gay'” tail is a fault. #* 2000: David Leavitt, Martin Bauman; or, a Sure Thing #*: By now Nora had left my side and was grappling with Maisie, trying to hold her still long enough to examine her bit. “You haven’t trained her well,” she muttered to Eli. “Oh, she’s got a '''gay' tail!” Eli laughed. “A gay tail? What does that mean?” “It curls upward.” Nona let Maisie go. “Still, you never intended her to be a show dog,” she added. brushing off her skirt as she made for the house.'' Usage notes * Gay is almost exclusively used today in the sense of homosexual and the related senses. The earlier uses of festive, colorful and bright are still found, especially in literary contexts; however, this usage has fallen out of fashion and is now likely to be misunderstood by those who are unaware of the original meaning of the word which dates back to 13th-century Middle English. However, if used in a way that suggests that a fashion is common among homosexuals, the two meanings do not necessarily contradict. * Gay is preferred to homosexual by many gay (homosexual) people as their own term for themselves, claiming that homosexual is dated and evokes a time when homosexuality was considered a mental illness by the mental health community. Synonyms * (lame, uncool:) ghey Translations * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: gai, gaia * Chinese: * Czech: * Danish: glad, livlig * Dutch: , , , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: lustlik * Finnish: , , * French: , * German: , , * Greek: , , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Interlingua: gaudiose * Italian: , , , , , , * Japanese: 嬉しい (うれしい, ureshii), 楽しい (たのしい, tanoshii) * Malay: gembira, suka * Maltese: ferħan , ferħana , allegruż , allegruża * Norwegian: festlig, glad, livlig, * Persian: (khosh-hall) * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Turkish: , * Welsh: siriol, llawen * Bulgarian: * Catalan: gai, gaia * Chinese: * Danish: sjov, farverig * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Interlingua: gaudiose * Italian: , * Japanese: 派手な (はでな, hade-na) * Malay: warna-warni * Norwegian: morsom, festlig, fargerik * Portuguese: festivo, vívido * Russian: (bright, vivid), (colourful) * Spanish: festivo, vívido, alegre, colorido, gayo * Swahili: * Swedish: grann * Turkish: , , , , * Welsh: siriol, llawen * Afrikaans: gay, moffie, homoseksueel * American Sign Language: G @ chin toward the body * Arabic: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: gai * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Danish: bøsse (men), lesbisk (women), homoseksuel * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: gei, homoseksuaalne, homoseksuaal * Filipino: bakla (men), tibo (women) * Finnish: , , * French: , , (esp. in Canada), * German: , (of men), (of women) * Greek: ομοφυλόφιλος (omofilófilos) , ομοφυλόφιλη (omofilófili) , λεσβία (lesvía) , slang: πούστης (pústis) , αδερφή (aderfí) * Hebrew: , , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , , * Malay: homoseksual * Maltese: gay, omosesswali, pufta, linfa, sissi, mxaqleb, * Norwegian: homoseksuell, homo, homse, soper * Persian: (hamjens-garâ), * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , , , , , , and its derivatives * Scottish Gaelic: co-sheòrsach, , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: геј (slang), хомосексуалан , лезбо (slang) *: Roman: gej (slang), homoseksualan , lezbo (slang) * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: homosexuell, homo, gay; bög * Turkish: , , (rude) * Welsh: hoyw * Catalan: gai * Finnish: * French: , , * German: (of men) * Greek: , * Italian: , * Norwegian: homo, homsete * Russian: (camp), * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , , , * Swahili: * Swedish: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Polish: , * Russian: (coquettish) * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: bögig (of men) * German: * Japanese: ださい (dasai), つまらない (tsumaranai) * Malay: membosankan * Maltese: pufta * Portuguese: chato, pouco atraente, ruim, farjuto, fajuto * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * : lefredik (1, 2), otgeniälik (3) Derived terms * gaiety, gayety * Gaybraham * gaydom * gayness Noun # a homosexual, especially a male homosexual; see also lesbian. Usage notes * According to one source, "gay may be regarded as offensive when used as a noun to refer to particular individuals."http://www.bartleby.com/64/C006/034.html Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:gay Translations * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: , * Danish: bøsse, homo (slang) * Dutch: * Esperanto: gejo , samseksemulo * Finnish: homo, homoseksuaali (gender-neutral), gay, gei (urban colloquial) * French: gai, gay , homo , lesbienne (female) * German: Homosexueller (gender-neutral), Schwuler , Lesbierin (formal), Lesbe (informal), , * Hebrew: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Italian: gay , lesbica (female) * Japanese: , * Korean: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: bicha, veado (male); lésbica (female), sapatão (female, vulgar, slang) * Romanian: homosexual , homo , poponar , lesbiană (female), lesbi (female) * Russian: , , , , , * Scottish Gaelic: Vulgar gille-tòine , leasbach , co-sheòrsach / * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: геј , хомосексуалац , лезбејка , (vulgar) педер *: Roman: gej , homoseksualac , lezbejka , (vulgar) peder * Spanish: , * Swahili: , , * Swedish: homosexuell , bög (male), flata (female) * Urdu: Related terms * gay bar * gay bashing, gay-bashing, gaybashing * gaydar * gay marriage * gay pride * gay rights Dictionary notes * MSN Encarta Dictionary lists 5 adjective senses, marking "merry", "bright", "carefree", and "debauched" as dated, leaving only "homosexual" unmarked. Anagrams * * YAG Category:LGBT ---- Finnish Noun # gay Declension ---- French Pronunciation * * Noun # ---- Spanish Adjective # gay, homosexual Noun # a homosexual person Category:Dictionary notes cs:gay de:gay et:gay es:gay fr:gay ko:gay hr:gay io:gay it:gay kn:gay ku:gay hu:gay ml:gay my:gay pl:gay pt:gay ro:gay ru:gay simple:gay sr:gay fi:gay sv:gay te:gay th:gay tr:gay vi:gay zh:gay